


Rematch

by Spooky_Willow_the_Ghostly_Pillow



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Rematch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Willow_the_Ghostly_Pillow/pseuds/Spooky_Willow_the_Ghostly_Pillow
Summary: A world with no rules had meant nothing could stop those who wanted to watch it burn.Life above began disastrous, gangs and prejudice ruling the limited land left of the Earth.Many, regardless of what side they had chosen, wished the world as it had once been.Now, a number of others had retreated underground once more, desperate for a way to restore their crumbling home.So what happens when another blip in the Splatfest rules meant they'd have a second chance?





	1. Prologue

Huh.

That bad, eh?

A silver Inkling stared at the screen mounted to the wall of the café. Blinking, she shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie.

Fang-like teeth sunk into the inside of her cheek.  
If her current ink color hadn't been obvious enough, she'd been on Team Order.  
But uh.  
Wow.

They’d really bombed this, huh?

The atmosphere had understandably grown tense for many, whilst most of those in Chaos rejoiced.  
There were no more rules…

Pearl's sentiment was sweet, but the Inkling, better known as Cece, couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to end poorly.

Cece sighed to herself, shaking her head. She needed to think.

Carefully, she pushed her way out of the crowded café, gaze casting upon the tower right beside it. Deca Tower…  
For the last three days, she'd barely exited it. It felt like a lot of work for nothing now, didn't it?

Cece walked straight past it, or would have if it hadn't been for all the Inklings, (and Octolings for that matter,) blocking her way.

The Inkling maneuvered around them, most lost in their own heads or in discussion. Reactions to the results still varied, even more so now that she was outside. Around her, many mixed feelings now rang throughout Inkopolis Square. She tuned most of them out, rather desiring to be on her own.

Taking a right at Ammo Knights, she walked up the slope that lead to Salmon Run.  
Boy had she sunk a lot of hours into that place…  
Ah, but that was not where she was planning to go. After the shell she'd gone through during Splatfest? Fighting Salmonids wasn't all that appealing.

Cece didn't stop until she reached what should've been a dead end.  
_If you're a quitter, that is._

The Inkling had no qualms about climbing onto the stacked boxes and other like junk. Hauling herself up, she soon found herself atop of the weapon shop itself.  
Carefully, she continued this trend, all the way until she'd reached the glassed-in bridge-styled walkway that shadowed part of the ground level.

That too had made itself fair game, and before long, Cece had walked to the center of the clammed thing.  
She wasn't worried the glass would break, Inklings weren't exactly heavy creatures, and it was quite well reinforced.

It was there that she sat, the higher view of the square giving her much more to look at. Certainly no one was up here, and the murmurs below weren't enough to bother her. Her legs dangled over the ledge as let the moment of stillness wash over her.  
Falling wasn't a concern, and even if it was, she didn't have bones. However, it would still hurt like a fish…

Hands now in her lap, she only moved one to pushing a strand of her tentacut out of her face. Pigtails made for a strange sort of make up, but she quite enjoyed the style. It was painfully underused in her opinion, the unique aspect to it made it way more fresh, obviously. Ah, bias aside, something so minor didn't exactly matter now, did it?  
Then again now _anything_ minor could become major, no problem.

Yeah they… were kinda screwed if they couldn't keep it together. She wanted to have faith they would but… a few bad power eggs could lead to a whole lot of yikes.

Cece desired her Inkbrush at the moment. Usually she'd keep it strapped to a sash so she could carry it even outside of battle. However, right now it seemed in poor taste considering how on edge everyone was.  
It wasn't about coming across aggressive either, more so that her weapon was much like a security blanket to her. Without it on her person, (outside of accessing inventory,) she felt incomplete.

Eyes of blue jade looked on, contemplating what would lie ahead. In the best case, nothing really changed. And hey, maybe that whole music thing would be cool to look up for.  
But, Cece's gut told her she would be in for a shell of a ride in the months to come.  
There was a reason she had chosen Order.

_And she was going to see the world without it firsthand._


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years sure go by fast when everyone wants to kill each other.

One's perception of time seemed to vary surprisingly often considering the concept itself would never really change. From one civilization to another, the pattern was a constant. Even when those affected by it weren't aware of its name or function.

For Cece, it flew by quicker than she had ever been prepared to.  
During the first few months, things were uneasy, but they were stable.  
But the scales started to tip as the boundaries of their new world had started to be pushed.  
Boundaries that didn't _exist._

By the first year, things were falling apart. There was no containing those who sought the downfall of those around them. No one was obligated to do one thing or another, and the effect spread throughout their home.

In the second year, it was much like the classic vision of a lawless apocalypse. Except there was no catastrophic world-ending event that prompted it.  
This was mere desire.  
All because no one could tell them they _couldn't._

This disarray had remained unchanging as they entered into the third year.

Cece had been fighting on a regular basis just to survive for two years.

And today was no different.

Ink flew forwards, a quick leap to the side saving its target. Another wasn't so lucky, their spirit drifting upwards with no spawn in sight.

Cece swallowed hard, a dulled pang of guilt tugging at her consciousness. It was her who had dodged, and it was another ally down who hadn't.

She couldn't afford to feel bad now, it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before at this point.

Clutching her Inkbrush tighter, she pushed off again in a blinding motion, finishing that of who had splatted the other with sickening speed.  
Lilac ink took their place, allowing her to whip around and face who was left.

This was what happened when you pissed off the wrong groups. Granted, these days it was nearly impossible to go longer than a week without getting into a fight. Some needed resources, and others wanted to _control_ those resources. In the end, innocent ink was bound to be shed.

Cece however, did not want to be the next casualty. Not that anyone really wanted to.

Inklings had fanned out beyond Inkopolis, the city housing only the most skilled fighters and endless wars for power. If you controlled Inkopolis, you were a God among peasants. Cece definitely didn't hold that kind of power, nor did she desire to. Leaders died constantly, and the lack of consistency left teams in disarray. They could never get a grasp on a stable system before someone entirely new was in charge.

But when you were out here, if you died, that was it. Only select areas had respawns now, and they were fortresses few had any hope in seeing.

Cece was one of many stranded in the mess that surrounded the different factions. She didn't trust any of those groups, and unless you were higher up, you would be a cannon fodder over pointless fights that got everyone killed. Shell, even the higher ups constantly got splatted for power.  
No matter where you went, you were basically screwed.

The Inkling hissed as she curved around a blast of ink, hurling a Splat Bomb into the gathered group of enemy raiders. Hastily, they scrambled away, but a handful had fallen victim to her own ink.

Within her own group, only assembled out of pure necessity, very few remained. Even with her speed, it had taken her too long to reach their line of snipers. By the time she had, a large portion of those she was working with were gone.  
That had only sent her further over the edge.  
Cece would never be pleased by the idea of splatting others for good, but this was about the closest she could get.

By the time a fresh aura surrounded her, she knew what she had to do.  
Signaling to what was left of her current team, they knew to do next.

With their help, she crowded their attackers more together, before launching herself with a mighty jump.

That same blue-tinted purple ink exploded outwards, and with it several more squids came to an end.

As the tidal wave settled, Cece panted, using her Inkbrush to support herself. Her body trembled, the whole ordeal draining her of the little energy she had even had left.

Alas, that didn't mean it was over.

Before she could register it, someone had plowed into her, trying to wrestle her to the ground.

Clinging to her Inbrush, Cece was met with the tearful gaze of the last one left of the opposing group.  
_Squit-_

Adrenaline was all that kept her going as she attempted to throw the other off of herself.

Slamming the weapon into the other Inkling forced her to stumble back, allowing Cece to try and get to her feet.  
It was then she realized she needed to get back, as now it was her opponent that had the aura of a Special.

Cece ducked into her ink, swimming in retreat as what would reveal itself to be Tenta Missiles launched.  
Thing was, they hadn't been able to lock onto her.

As she reformed, she watched the last few spirits of her team float upwards.  
It was just the two of them now.

Cece grit her teeth, swinging her brush into both hands.  
The other Inkling glared back, her expression furious, and yet unable to hide the green-tinted tears streaming down her cheeks.

However, before they could try and finish the other off, a swirling vortex appeared between the two of them.  
Eyes widening in realization, Cece tried to hightail it as soon as possible.  
The Inkstrike slammed into the earth, the impact flying outwards.

Cece had managed to make it to the edge, the pressure sending her coated in blue and hurtling straight into the disheveled building the attack had been over in the first place.  
Switching to squid form, she smacked into the stone, peeling backwards and slamming onto the hard ground.  
Her world was swirling, skin burning.  
As her vision blurred, her thoughts clumped together.

Shouting could be heard, but it seemed to become more distant.  
Met with bitter acceptance, Cece felt her consciousness fade.

That sure was _one_ way of failing miserably.  
And the price of that was no longer affordable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believing Cece's dEaD-  
> Okay jokes aside, here's our first real chapter aHa-  
> Yes, things are going to be set three years in the future now. No, I don't plan on any other major time skips.
> 
> I'm not sure how the update schedule will work, but my primary goal is to get a few chapters out a week.  
> Let's uh.  
> See how it goes-!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first real long term public series-!  
> I've been planning this since a few days after Splatfest was announced, so I'm quite excited!!  
> This is just a lil' introduction to whomst will be the main character.  
> That being said, I have tons in store for actual canon characters.
> 
> And no- I have absolutely no plans for shipping when it comes to Cece.
> 
> Character tags as such will be updated as I go, as well as if I end up needing a graphic violence warning. (We'll see.)


End file.
